Ain't No Sunshine
by 80's Babe
Summary: Post S3 oneshot. Gene gets a surprise and figures out a way to put the world to rights. Songfic. Rated T for languge from Gene but probably nearer K  as quite light and fluffy. GAlex


**Ain't No Sunshine**

**Set after the S3 Season Finale Gene reflects on his time with Alex**

**A/N I know there are LOADS of post S3 fics and I swore I wasn't going to do one and then this popped up out of nowhere.. I promise I will go back to A2A Series 3 Revised very soon but real life, work, holidays, illness etc just seem to have got in the way of all things Genieverse at the moment. However I'm off work sick right now and was re-watching S3 last night then heard this on the radio this morning and this song just seemed so perfect for them...**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Ashes to Ashes it all belongs to Kudos and the BBC. I do not own the song Ain't No Sunshine it belongs to Bill Withers all I own is my vivid imagination.**

It was late, about 10pm on a chilly early March evening as Gene Hunt pulled his tie off and shrugged himself into his jacket before making his way out of CID, the lights in his kingdom switching off as he swept past. Without even thinking about it he headed over the road for Carlos, the Spanish Tapas restaurant which had opened not long after Luigi had shut up shop and gone back to Italy. Gene was already a firm favourite with Carlo, the portly little Spaniard who now owned the restaurant and flats above so when Gene had hesitantly broached the subject of Alex's old flat Carlo had been quick to assure Gene that as he would not be using the flat he was more than happy for Gene to keep the key and have access any time he wanted to. Tonight for the first time since Alex and the others had gone through the door of The Railway Arms he felt himself drawn to the flat although he was unsure why.

It had been a long and trying day in CID and his new DI, Andrew James wasn't settling down as well as both Bolly and Sam had done despite being part of Gene's team for almost 2 months now and helping him solve a few big high profile cases. The latest argument had started this afternoon regarding some poncey method of policing that James was trying to persuade Gene was the best course of action and would be used in years to come. Having swiftly despatched his DI with a flea in his ear Gene had dismissed the rest of the team at "Beer O' Clock" and returned to brooding silently in his office.

Heading quickly down the steps across the restaurant and up the stairs towards the flat Gene barely heard the shouts of his fellow CID colleagues calling to him, the only thing he was aware of as he climbed the stairs to the flat and unlocked the door was the music softly filtering up from below...

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone._

_It's not warm when she's away._

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And she's always gone too long anytime she goes away._

_Wonder this time where she's gone,_

_Wonder if she's gone to stay_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away._

_And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,_

_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,_

_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,_

_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know_

_Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone,_

_But ain't no sunshine when she's gone, only darkness everyday._

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,_

_And this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away._

_Anytime she goes away._

_Anytime she goes away._

_Anytime she goes away._

_Anytime she goes away._

Gene had a lump the size of a golf ball in his throat as without switching any lights on he wandered from room to room listening to the haunting lyrics of the song as memories of Alex assailed him from all directions. It was such an appropriate song to be playing at that moment and what was even stranger was the fact that he was sure that even after 8 weeks of being shut up he could smell Alex's perfume lingering in the still air of the flat. Gene sank down on the stripey sofa as the memories and tears threatened to overwhelm him. Christ he was such an idiot he hadn't wanted Alex to go, the loss of the others was almost bearable, even though Chris and Ray had been two of his best mates for years but the pain of losing Alex was like having his heart cut out of his chest without anaesthetic. He loved her but he'd sent her away to protect her from Keats and to let her go to the place where she belonged now.

As the song drew to a close the TV in the corner suddenly snapped on jerking Gene out of his stupor. At first it just showed static but shapes began to distinguish themselves and sounds started to get louder until Gene realised he was looking straight into The Railway Arms. He could see Chris and Shaz sitting at a table planning their wedding, Ray chatting up a tall blonde at the bar, even Sam and Annie were over by the jukebox, Annie was laughing loudly as Sam attempted to sing a song to her that Gene had never heard before. Without realising it he was holding his breath waiting for that first tantalising glimpse of Alex but it never came instead the screen went back to static then abruptly switched itself to Nelson leaning against one of the barrels in the cellar of the pub.

"Mister Hunt, good to see you again Mon Brav" Nelson addressed Gene directly

"Nelson I'm not being rude or anything 'ere but what the bloody hell do you think you're doing popping up outta nowhere on my telly and scaring the crap outta me?"

Gene answered back without thinking then realised how ridiculous it was to be talking to the TV and even worse getting an answer back.

"She will not come to you while you are still on the other side Mister Hunt"

Nelson replied then paused before continuing

"Everyday she waits for you but you do not come, you always got one more crime to solve, one more soul to guide, one more drink to have, one more excuse... one day it will be one excuse to many Mon Brav. Yet you feel it deep down it pulls at you and you are drawn to come here."

"Bloody great you're a cheerful bugger tonight Nelson."

Gene barked

"So you're telling me that if I'm not careful when I finally get meself in for a pint that Alex won't be there or that I won't be welcome?"

"You're always welcome here Mister Hunt, you know that"

Nelson said

"As for Alex she will always be here although what sort of reaction you will get from her..."

He shrugged

"...I cannot say. However it's up to you to decide if you are ready to join her and when you do Mon Brav your drink will be waiting on the bar for you."

As suddenly as it had gone on the TV went to black and snapped back off again and Gene was left

alone in the shadows of the dark flat.

Gene sat still for a few moments letting what Nelson had told him sink in. 'She's waiting for me' he thought 'And yet I'm still here fannying about CID even though I don't seem to have the drive or energy any more, even the arguments with that idiot James don't get me as worked up as anything Sam or Bolls ever did or said, not any more. I love her and I want to at least get the chance to tell her that, I should've done it long ago, that day at Edgehampton in the vault and I'm not waiting any longer. So why am I still sat here like a twat?..'

Decision made Gene got to his feet and with one last look around the almost pitch dark flat he left quietly closing and locking the door behind him as he descended the stairs and came out on the street level rather than walk back through the restaurant.

Gene walked back over the street to the station and stood on the pavement looking up at Fenchurch East Police Station, his domain, his kingdom. He would miss it no doubt about it but what good was it to have his kingdom without a Queen at his side? When it came down to it he missed Alex more. Getting into his Mercedes he drove off at top speed never once looking back.

Gene parked up and walked the last few yards up the street to the corner where The Railway Arms stood looking warm and welcoming as ever. As he stood there just taking everything in the door of the pub opened but instead of Nelson walking out the figure who slowly and shyly came through the open doorway was Alex. For a few seconds all they could do was stand and stare at each other. Gene thought he'd never seen a more beautiful sight in any of the worlds he's been in. Her hair had grown slightly longer in the last 2 months although it was still pinned up in it's trademark quiff and she was wearing her usual tight super skinny jeans and a blue stripey jumper. As for Alex she couldn't believe it was actually him, he was here, Gene Hunt, her constant, the man she had fallen deeply in love with and had ached to see again for every second of the time they had been apart.

They stood there for about 3 seconds before launching themselves at each other and meeting halfway across the street, falling into each others arms. As Alex lifted her head Gene began to kiss her as if he'd never stop and if the last time they had stood here kissing it had been full of sorrow and regret this time it was different, it was full of joy. When they finally paused to come up for air Gene grinned down at her and muttered

"Bloody hell so much for Nelson not being sure of what reaction I'd get from you"

Alex giggled softly then turned a bit pink as she confessed

"Well actually... I told him to say that! Nelson seemed to know it was your time to come here I just got him to add in that bit for some extra dramatic effect"

Gene pretended to scowl at her but it didn't reach his eyes which were shining with happiness

"Oh you did did you, you always were a cheeky tart Bolly Keks and I did tell you I'd see you around didn't I, was this you doubting the word of the Gene Genie"

He replied, loving how easily they were falling into their relaxed banter straight away

"Me never" Alex replied "But you know me Guv I'm a modern woman who always gets what she wants so I thought I'd help things along a little"

Gene laughed softly

"So.. what now" he asked

"So now you're here to stay this time I say we go and have that drink"

Alex said as keeping their arms firmly round each other they turned towards the pub.

"Sounds good to me" Gene replied before continuing

"Mind you none of your house rubbish though. I think a bottle of Bolly's in order considering this is a celebration, I always have loved a drop of Bolly..."

Laughing softly and talking nonsense to each other they walked the last few yards to the pub still entwined round each other before Gene pulled open the door and they stepped inside. The sounds of raucous cheering and David Bowie singing could be heard echoing down the quiet street for a few moments as the door swung shut behind them then all was silent, still and the world was as it should be, at peace.

**THE END**


End file.
